Man, That Feels Like A Women
by puppydoglove678
Summary: Neji and Hinata get into a fight about the stength of a woman. Hinata has a plan for her ignorent cousin and its going to have a unexpected results. DO NOT OWN NARUTO


Man, That Feels Like A Women

Neji had had enough, he was going to tell Hinata right away about what he's been thinking. What he's been thinking for a long time. He stormed out into the training area of the Hyuga compound, where Hinata was training with Hanabi. "Hinata Hyuga!"

"What is Neji nii-san?" Hinata turned to face Neji.

"You. Are not capable of being the ere to the Hyuga's main family." Neji glared right into Hinata's eyes.

"When did this come up?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"It's been a growing idea." Neji crossed his arms. "You're a fragile little girl who could never protect the name of the Hyuga! Only a man like your father, my father, and me could preserve such important name."

"Is this because I'm a woman?" Hinata yelled back, way past her tolerance point.

"That's part of it! Yes!" Neji got closer to let himself look taller and seem stronger then her.

"You wouldn't last a day as a woman!" Hinata got closer to Neji showing him that she was not afraid of him.

"Oh please." Neji turned away from her and started to walk back into the compound. "Being a woman is as easy as walking a dog."

"You'll wish that you never said those words." Hinata stormed out of the compound and down the road. "That no good, bad mouthing, ignorant cousin!" She stopped and sat down on one of the benches. "He doesn't know anything about woman." She crossed her arms and began to silently curse at her cousins ignorance.

"Having guy troubles?" A girl wearing a black and purple robe was sitting on the bench across from her.

"In a way yes. My cousin was telling me how being a women made me inferior to his strength." Hinata looked down in shame. "Maybe he's right. I haven't beaten him yet."

"Don't say that. What strength we lack, we have in endurance. I'd like to see men try to deal with our daily lives." The girl put a old looking flute to her lips and began playing.

"So, you agree with me!" Hinata looked up at the girl and smiles.

"Of course dear. And I'll tell you what I can do for you." She placed the flute on her lap and motioned Hinata to come closer. Hinata walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Take the flute and brake it in half."

"What? But it is such a pretty flute." Hinata frowned at the flute laying the girls lap.

"It's alright. I will simply fix it later. Go on." The girl smiled and let Hinata take the flute from her lap. Hinata broke it in half and watched as powder shifted out and onto her own lap.

"What's this powder?" Hinata watched as the flute endlessly poured out the pink powder.

"That powder is the answer of what to do with your cousin." She took a wooden cup out of one of her long sleeves and held it up to Hinata's face. "Pour it in his drink. And he will experience what it is truly like to be a women."

"Alright my dear cousin. You will find a new respect for the women culture." Hinata put the broken flute in her pocket and started running toward the compound forgetting to say thank you to the girl. Who, had already disappeared.

_Hinata: The Following Night 7:00pm

Hinata put on her best outing clothes and did her hair in a special way. She took out a purse and slipped in the broken flute then went to confront her cousin. She knocked on her bedroom door and Neji opened it slowly.

"What is it?" Neji glared at his cousin. Hinata thought in her head

"_You should be nicer to me Neji-san. You never know when your cruelty will come back to bite you." _She smiled warmly.

"Hello my dear cousin. I just came to say. I'm sorry, I think your right. I am weak and maybe it is because I'm a girl. I'm willing to make it up to you. Why don't you and me go for a drink tonight? Just the two of us. We can talk about how you can make me stronger." Hinata smiled sweetly even though on the inside she was laughing like a Mad Hatter.

"Your serious?" Neji gave surprised look then smiled a little. "Okay, let me go get my shoes on." Neji retreated back into his bedroom. Hinata gave a wide evil smirk while her foolish cousin was fumbling with his sandals. After Neji got his shoes on and grabbed his house key, they both went to the best bar in the village.

_Hinata: Two Hours Later 9:00pm

Neji had only two drinks. He was two busy annoying Hinata about her training to bother drinking at all. Hinata hadn't found the chance to slip in the powder. Each time he got his drinks he would stare at her.

"I got to go to the bathroom. Wait here." Neji got up and maneuvered his way through the crowd to the bathroom. Hinata jumped at the chance and quickly ordered four more drinks, two for each of them. After the bartender dropped them off, she slowly took out the flute and poured in large amounts of powder in both of Neji's drinks. A after thought occurred to her.

"_What will this powder do to him exactly?" _Hinata started to sweat. _"It wouldn't hurt him will it? What if it did? What if it killed him?" _Hinata nervously looked around then stared at the two drinks. _"Maybe I should rethink this."_

"Oh good you ordered more drinks." Neji sat back down in his seat and took one of the powdered drinks in his hand. Hinata frantically tried to warn him ,but he gulped it down before she could say anything. He took the other drink and did the same thing. "Hm? What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Hinata had a sweat blob forming on the back of her head.

_Hinata: Three Hours Later 12:00pm

After the first hour with no symptoms from Neji, Hinata had gave Neji 8 more powdered drinks, mixed somewhere in the 20 he did have. Hinata smiled at his cousin who was throwing up in the trash can in the alley next to the bar. She kind of forced him to have a drinking contest with Tsunade, little did she know that Neji didn't have a very high alcohol tolerance. After Neji was done, she made sure to look at it to make sure it wasn't pink like the powder. Nope, just some carrots from this afternoon.

"_Gross." _Hinata helped her cousin back to the compound and sat him on the couch so he could regain his composure.

"I feel like a bus hit me." Neji groaned and covered himself with a blanket then fell asleep. Hinata closely examined his cousin's body head to toe. No change.

"_Maybe that girl was just trying to play a trick on me."_ Hinata made her way back to her room disappointed.

_Neji: In the Morning 10:00am

Neji groaned and opened his eyes. He rolled over on his side and groaned again. His body ached and he felt so self conscious. He sat up and looked down at himself. Neji immediately drew attention to his chest switch was bulging out. It almost looked like Hinata's chest. He shook his head thinking Hanabi went ahead and put a pillow in his shirt again. Neji clumsily stood up from the couch and watched as his pants fell down.

"_Did I lose weight?" _Neji quickly picked up his pants and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. In the bathroom he stripped himself of all his clothes then climbed into the warm shower. He took the soup in his hand then rubbed it on his chest then froze intently. _"What the-"_ He looked down at two round breasts.

___Hinata: In the morning 10:10am

"HOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY SSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" A girl's voice rang throughout the entire compound. It was good the only ones there that morning was Hinata. Hinata stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"Who was that?" Hinata made her way out of bed and down to the bathroom door. She slowly opened it and peeked inside. "Hey are you okay?" There was a girl, naked staring at the mirror in horror. The girl was gripping her hair, shaking her head in disbelief. Then she realized, those locks of hair and silver cruel eyes looked a lot like Neji's. The girl looked at Hinata.

"Hinata! Thank goodness! It's me! Neji!" Neji clamped onto Hinata's jacket. He, or rather, she was in tears.

"Neji? Uh oh." Hinata stared at Neji for the longest time, remembering what the girl said about experiencing what it was like to be a women. This must have been what she meant. "I-I wonder what happened." She smiled as innocently as she could.

_Neji: In the morning 10:23am

"You're, you're lying! You did this! What did you do Hinata!" Neji shook Hinata violently, finding his manly like strength was still intact.

"This girl! She gave some pink powder to help me teach you a lesson! I didn't know it would turn you into a girl!" Hinata covered her head.

"Now what am I suppose to do!" Neji sat on the cold bathroom floor looking at his skinny figure.

"Well, think of it this way. Now you can see how it is like to be a girl for a day. Or two. Depending on how long it takes to ware off." Hinata smiled again.

"You don't know? Oh great! I could be stuck as a girl for years!" Neji gripped his wet hair and tugged at it furiously.

"Well we can't fuss about it now. Lets get some clothes on you. Last thing we need is a girl walking butt naked in the compound." Hinata turned and headed for her bedroom. Neji grabbed a blue towel and wrapped it around his waist then quickly corrected himself by wrapping it around himself completely.

"_This is so wrong in so many ways." _Neji followed his cousin into her bedroom. Hinata was fumbling around her underwear drawers.

"Here take this." Hinata threw a pair of panties and a bra at him. Neji held the two items in disgust. One, he never planned on needing these, EVER. Two, he pictured holding them once, but they would belong to a girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with, NOT his cousin's. He slowly put the under garments on then put on a pair of extremely short shorts on.

"What are these?" He glared at Hinata for picking out such a provocative pair of shorts.

"They were the only pair of pants I had left." Hinata shrugged then threw him a tang top.

"HINATA!" Neji stood there in the outfit she gave him.

"What?" Hinata turned to look at her cousin.

"I LOOK LIKE A SLUT!" He glared at Hinata with burning fury eyes. Hinata looked up and down Neji the smirked.

"No." Hinata took out some extra high heeled boots then put them on Neji. "Now you do." Hinata let out a small evil laugh.

"You know what." Neji smiled at Hinata.

"What?" Hinata stopped laughing and blinked at Neji.

"I'm glad I'm a girl." He inched closer to his cousin. "CAUSE NOW I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE SAND VILLAGE!"

"Oh dear." Hinata blinked then made a run for it. Neji chased after her waving his fist in the air.

"GET BACK HERE!" Neji picked up speed ,but slipped on the wet floor. "Ow."

"Your not a very graceful girl." Hinata sat down next to Neji. "You shouldn't run with heels. You could break your ankle."

"You're a twisted woman." Neji sat up and rubbed his sore head.

"Why don't you go shopping for new clothes. I'll give you my wallet and I'll find that girl who gave me the powder." Hinata took out her wallet and handed it to Neji.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Neji grabbed her wallet and headed for the door.

"Neji. I am sorry about this." Hinata frowned at her cousin.

"That's what you said last night." Neji quickly looked back at Hinata then left. He quickly made his way to the clothing store and stood right in between the Women's section and the Men's section.

"_This is awkward ." _Neji looked over at the girls standing in the Women's section. They gave him a kind inviting smile. He looked over at the Men's section where a group of guys were staring at her like a pack of wolves. Hungrily taking in his image.

"Hey baby! Over here! I'll help you with your clothes!" One of the guys said while nudging his buddies.

"_Is this really what guys do? Those drooling baboons." _Neji rolled his eyes and looked at them.

"Keep your pants on buddy. Your not getting any action tonight. And if you keep acting like that, you won't get any action in the future." Neji hollered at them then gave them a smirk. The one guy starred at him shocked while his buddies made a series of 'ooing' sounds. Neji walked into the girls section then shifted through the clothing.

"_This is hard. How do I know what will fit me?" _Neji flinched at his thoughts. _"Oh god. I'm starting to sound like a girl! Forget this." _He made his way out of the store and down the road.

"Hey!" Naruto was standing in front of Neji.

"Uh, hi." Neji blinked, he didn't even notice Naruto.

"Never saw you around here. What's your name?" Naruto gave his usual goofy smile.

"Uh. It's. It's." Neji started to sweat.

"_Name, name, name. I need a name. Nela? Neia?" _Neji went through a list of horrible names before something finally worked.

"Neja." Neji flinched figuring now that it was a horrible name to choose.

"Wow. That's a cool name." Naruto grabbed Neji's hand and shook it. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"_Naruto I didn't realize how annoying that phrase is until now."_ Neji's eyebrow twitched Naruto's annoying attitude.

"Nice to meet you." Neji smiled then gave Naruto's hand a violent squeeze. Naruto's eyes welled up in tears from the pain.

"You got a-a-a-a nice g-grip." Naruto shivered. Neji finally let go of Naruto's hand then began to walk away. "Hey wait! Me and my pals are going to Ichiraku for lunch. Wanna come? I'll pay."

"_Did he just say he's pay for lunch, even though he has no idea who I am? Cool." _Neji turned to face Naruto.

"Okay." Neji smiled at him and let Naruto take his hand. Neji gave a disgusted look.

"_This is so wrong." _Neji shook his head at Naruto's kindness not sure if he was just being hospitable or is he was flirting with him. Once they got there, he stood there staring at his friends Lee, Kiba, and Chouji. Chouji hadn't bothered waiting for Naruto to get there and was already eating.

"This is Lee, Kiba, and the one eating is Chouji." Naruto pounded on Chouji's back. "Guys, this is Neja."

"Hey." Kiba took Neji's hand and shook it firmly. His dog like claws skimming against the back of Neji's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Neji felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a youthful flower like yourself." Lee gave a warm smile.

"_That Lee. Always acting like a perfect gentlemen." _Neji smiled back at Lee. Chouji didn't even bother to stop eating, just raised his hand to acknowledge Neji's presence. _"Typical Chouji." _

"It's nice to meet everyone of you." Neji smiled and went to sit down in a stool next to Lee.

_Hinata: Afternoon 12:10pm

"Hello? Miss? I need to talk to you about the powder. Something went wrong." Hinata looked around at the various benches. "Hello?"

"Did your cousin not enjoy his sudden transformation?" The girl blew various color bubbles out of an antique bubble blower.

"You knew the powder would turn him into a girl?" Hinata stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Knew? I planned it that way." The girl continued to blowing bubbles.

"You planned this? But why? Who are you?" Hinata sat next to the girl.

"I am a witch. I punish those who are ignorant and foolish. You told me your cousin was being ignorant about women. So I helped." The girl stopped blowing bubbles and smiled at Hinata.

"When does it ware off?" Hinata frowned at her.

"Well, whenever he learns his lesson." The girl stood up and started walking toward the village gates.

"Wait, you need to reverse it!" Hinata stood up quickly.

"When he learns his lesson dear. When he learns." She disappeared like she was never there.

_Neji: Afternoon 5:00pm

After eating with his friends, Neji went to training field to look for some of his other friends. There sitting on one of the logs was his teammate, Tenten.

"Hi." Neji held up a hand when Tenten looked his direction.

"Oh, uh. Hi." Tenten blinked then smiled. "I never seen you before. I'm Tenten, what's your name?"

"Neja. Nice to meet you." Neji sat next to her and looked at her sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just a little boy trouble." Tenten put her chin in her hands and sighed.

"What happened?" Neji smiled. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My teammate. The guy I like. Was suppose to meet me for training today. He skipped out on me." Tenten's eyes started to tear up.

"_Oh no. I totally forgot. Tenten, I'm so sorry." _Neji frowned then noticed her tears. _"Did she say she liked me?"_

"Why don't you tell him you like him?" Neji put his arm on her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? He'd laugh at me. You should know this stuff. You're a girl too. Surely you've had a crush on someone before. You never show your true feelings to anyone." Tenten sounded like she going to bite Neji's head off.

"Oh, right." Neji lowered his head. "Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you in the future. maybe."

"Okay. Bye." Tenten smiled warmly. Neji stood up and walked away from her.

"_Why do girls hide their feelings? If I did that every single day of my life I would go mad." _Neji shook his head then look at the sun.

"It's almost time to go home for the day." Neji walked faster ,for, no one wants to be out on the streets at night.

_Neji: Night 10:00pm

After five hours of walking around, Neji finally decided. He was lost. He couldn't believe that he got lost. His sense of direction was usually keen ,but now he was lost. He frowned and looked around. For him, usually, night time was just another time of day. For him, right now, being a girl, it was scary.

"Hey girly. Didn't think you were a night chick." A male voice came from behind Neji. He turned slowly to find the same guy that was acting so rudely at the clothing store today.

"Go stalk someone else for awhile. I'm not interested." Neji inched away from the guy, but he quickly grabbed Neji's arm.

"Come on beautiful." The guy wrapped his arm around Neji's waist. "Why don't you stop acting like you hate me and come with me tonight."

"Get off sleaze ball." Neji struggled to get out of his grip. He could feel the guy's breath on his cheek and growing closer.

"You really are a feisty one. I like that in a girl." The guy started to make his way into Neji's shirt and grip one of his breasts.

"GET OFF YOU DIRTY BABOON!" Neji started to flail his body to get out of the guy's grasp. The guy only gripped tighter and started to lick his neck.

"_Great. My first day as a girl. And I'm gonna get raped." _Neji closed his eyes and continued to struggle. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang and felt the guy's grip seize all together. Neji slowly opened his eyes to see his cousin standing there with a iron pan in her hand.

"Hinata!" Neji hugged his cousin tightly, his eyes filled with tears. "Thank god."

"I really am sorry Neji. I am." Hinata cried and hugged her cousin just as tightly.

"I know now. I know." Neji let go of Hinata realizing it was very unmanly of him to hug his cousin, but didn't care as much.

"Let's go home." Hinata smiled and started to lead Neji home.

_Neji: Late at Night 11:50pm

"So, I wont turn back so easily." Neji sat on her cousin's bed wearing a night gown she gave him.

"We'll figure something out." Hinata sat herself next to Neji and rubbed his back.

"I have to apologize Hinata. This whole day, I've realized. Being a woman is difficult. By instinct your so scared, and you don't know what else to do. I was so scared. In the Dark, with that bastard. I don't know how woman can put up with it." Neji frowned and look down at his feet.

"We learn. We learn not to be scared Neji. And if this continues, you will to." Hinata gave Neji a big hug.

"I hope it doesn't last that long." Neji hugged Hinata too. Since, he can't sleep in his own bed. He crawled into Hinata's bed and clutched the blankets.

"Good night." Hinata crawled in the bed too and turned off the lights.

_Neji Morning 10:00am

Neji groaned himself awake and sat himself up. He was still a little sleepy ,but knew if he didn't take a shower then, people would see him and wonder who he was. Neji stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He stripped himself of the night gown and panties and walked into the warm shower. He took the soap in his hand and began wash himself down.

"Hm?" Neji looked down at his body and noticed something very familiar.

_Hinata: Morning 10:10am

"HINATA!" Hinata stirred and opened her eyes. Only a second later, Neji jumped on her with his naked wet body. "I'm back! I'm a male again!" Hinata's face turned bright red at seeing her cousin prance around in his birthday suit. "HAHAHA!" Neji jumped off Hinata and started to run down the hall.

"NEJI! You stupid-" Hinata out into the hall.

"What?" Neji looked back at her.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"


End file.
